The secret tales of sisterhood
by S. Crovax
Summary: Compilação de ficlets e drabbles de casais yuri. / Terceiro capítulo: SWAN QUEEN
1. Le Bouclier

**The secret tales of sisterhood**

**I — Le Bouclier**

Era uma guerreira impecável; podia mover-se como um felino, manejar a espada com maestria, derrotar ogros, rastrear inimigos a grandes distâncias e — acima de tudo — sabia cumprir ordens sem jamais hesitar. Algo muito apreciado por Reis e generais cuja atenção o nome Mulan despertava, na esperança de que se tornasse a mais nova arma em seus arsenais. Porém, ao contrário do que eles supunham em sua soberba, havia mais em sua mente do que apenas o instinto de lutar ou a vontade de derrubar inimigos, e sua lealdade não era tão fácil de se conquistar.

Por isso, guerrear lado a lado exigiu muita solidariedade e coragem de ambos os lados: um pacto que selaram no silêncio da primeira noite, após Phillip ter arriscado sua própria vida para salvar a dela. Ela decidira segui-lo pois, diferentemente do que via na maioria dos príncipes, Phillip certamente ostentava qualidades dignas de um líder, além de ser um obstinado guerreiro.

Sob a luz bruxuleante da pequena fogueira, Mulan soube que chegaria o dia em que ela também teria de se sacrificar por ele. Mais do que sua honra, tratava-se de lealdade. E foi pensando em Philip e em sua promessa que Mulan agora corria contra o tempo para resgatar Aurora das garras de Cora. Era por Phillip que fazia isso, porque devia a ele, porque era imperioso proteger algo que ele estimava mais que a própria vida.

Ao menos era nessa ilusão que Mulan desejava acreditar, pois não queria tomar consciência que seus sentimentos por Aurora cresceram fora de controle, que há muito deixara de apenas cumprir uma promessa e estava realizando o próprio desejo. Mulan não podia admitir, ainda que isto estivesse óbvio em seu olhar, que a princesa tornou-se dona não só de sua lealdade, mas de seu coração inteiro; e que seu sangue fervia ao se deparar com a possibilidade de perdê-la.

Até que pudesse dizer isso diretamente a Aurora, Mulan continuaria a utilizar o antigo companheiro como um escudo, trazendo seu nome à tona quando tentassem separá-la de Aurora. Preferiria que todos acreditassem nessa mentira do que criar um novo risco na vida da princesa.

Enquanto isso, ela seguiria sendo a guardiã de Aurora — a eterna sentinela em cujo peito um amor esperar para acordar.

* * *

**N/A: **Gsuz, estou mais enferrujada do que parece. Eram para ser drabbles, mas ficou um pouco grande (?).

Dedicado à Cisa, que é minha amora, meu limão.


	2. Le Rouge

**The secret tales of sisterhood**

**II ********—**** Le Rouge**

Vermelho era a cor de todas as noites de lua cheia. Ruby sempre se tornava vítima da apreensão ao pôr do sol, pois aprender a controlar a transformação não era garantia de que não ocorresse algum acidente. Acidente este que em um piscar de olhos se tornaria tragédia e Ruby jamais se perdoaria. Apenas ela poderia saber como era tentador se deixar levar enquanto corria entre as árvores e uivava, permitindo que a consciência lupina dominasse por inteiro, até que ela acordasse no dia seguinte sem nenhuma memória **—** somente o gosto de sangue na boca.

Vermelho era o ódio quando lembravam das mortes causadas pelo Lobo. Um demônio desprovido de qualquer racionalidade, reduzido a um mecanismo assassino vivo. Sobre os inúmero lares destruídos, promessas de vingança foram juradas na neve.

Vermelho eram seus lábios. Emoldurando um sorriso simpático, de quem compreende mesmo contra todas as probabilidades. Snow enxergava em seu coração a vontade sincera de nunca mais causar dor e sofrimento, e por tanto Ruby seria eternamente grata. Um sentimento inexplicável de pertencimento tomava-lhe conta quando Snow a abraçava, sussurrando palavras de conforto. Entre lágrimas, Ruby desejava ter nascido com o dom de parar o tempo, ao invés da animalidade.

Vermelho era o fruto proibido. Em um de seus passeios na forma lupina, observou Snow de longe, sem que a amiga humana tomasse conhecimento de sua presença animal. Na visão de seus olhos de fera por entre as árvores, Snow exalava uma fragrância cítrica e parecia incrivelmente irresistível. Seus movimentos naturalmente régios a hipnotizavam, mesmo à distância, e o Lobo pôde sentir os músculos retesados sob o pelo grosso. Quando a lua se foi, Ruby retornou, porém o desejo impronunciável permanecera em sua língua.

Vermelho era seu beijo. Com gosto de libertação, algo milhões de vezes melhor do que correr como o vento. Havia muito mais que Ruby gostaria que experimentassem juntas.

Vermelho era o tom em sua pele. Quando Snow se cobria de hesitação e achava que faziam algo errado. Ruby ria de leve, tomando para si o dever de assegurá-la, como Snow já havia feito por ela, que não poderia existir nada de errado quando estavam sendo apenas honestas consigo mesmas.

* * *

**N/A:** Uau, eu estou na verdade satisfeita com esse drabble. Talvez porque a inspiração surgiu de um post do tumblr, um cookie pra quem adivinhar.


	3. L'Amoureuse

**The secret tales of sisterhood**

**III – L' Amoureuse**

Ela não amava como todas as outras pessoas. Ela era possessiva e invejosa e quase egoísta. Mantinha os seus amados perto, talvez próximos demais, e os queimava com seu temperamento vulcânico. É simples compreender alguém que ama pouco, porém Regina comprovou que era quase impossível para os outros entenderem quem ama em exagero.

Foi o estopim quando alguém decidiu se opor entre ela e Henry. Talvez em outra época, uma outra Regina não fosse forte o suficiente, mas a atual Regina, a Rainha de dois mundos, não pouparia medidas. Para eliminar seus obstáculos, qualquer extremo parecia aceitável, pois era em _seu_ Henry que ela pensava.

Algumas pequenas armadilhas aqui e ali pareciam ter feito o trabalho. Não levou muito para que ela se sentisse superior novamente, tendo mais uma vez a certeza de sua posição naquela cidade-reino.

O que a surpreendeu, contudo, foi a teimosia da nova xerife. Pois, de uma hora para outra, suas noites tranquilas passaram a ser frustradas pela insistente lembrança de que Emma queria tirar Henry dela e que não desistiria enquanto não conseguisse. Ocorreu à Rainha que, afinal, talvez ambas não fossem tão diferentes assim.

Logo a prefeita descobriria que persistência não era a única característica que as ligava. Emma também tinha o mesmo amor profundo por Henry (porém Regina se recusava a perder, e admitir seria o mesmo que perder). E quando buscou a alma da Emma através de seus olhos, tentando infligir-lhe terror, encontrou algo que fez sua magia fraquejar por um instante. Regina vislumbrou uma poderosa vontade de lutar, algo tão abrasador quanto uma força da natureza.

Ela não estava com medo, é claro. Era outro sentimento que a assaltava de hora em hora, martelando em sua mente uma possibilidade singular. Havia algo de magnético no pensamento de que Emma pudesse ser quem a compreenderia, e Regina era sugada por esta ponta de esperança. Suas mãos eram atraídas pelas chaves do carro, e seu rumo não poderia ser outro além da delegacia.

* * *

Estavam sozinhas, e isto deu a Regina mais confiança.

Emma não escondeu sua suspeita com aquela visita inesperada e buscou seu revólver à medida que Regina chegava mais perto. Sim, muito próximas. Nenhuma delas recuou ou perguntou algo. O jeito como se entreolhavam eram perigoso, prestes a começar um incêndio que devastaria o mundo.

Regina não duvidava de que ela não sairia machucada se fosse o caso, mas o que ela procurava era alguém que não tivesse medo de se queimar. Alguém que não se escondesse das brasas, mas, ao contrário, as aceitasse. Emma ainda estava ali, não estava? Sustentando seu olhar em chamas com o pulso firme, como se o fogo fosse apenas um velho amigo.

Em um golpe impensado, Regina tomou o rosto de Emma em suas mãos, sentindo a pele arder. Ela precisava de contato, e rápido, porque reprimiu muitos desejos ao longo da vida. _Emma entenderia, Emma entenderia_. Foi a última coisa que Regina pensou antes de beijá-la.

Emma entendia.

* * *

**N/A:** Então... o que?

Eminem, talvez.


End file.
